Te quiero a mi lado
by Yui Nanami
Summary: Después de permanecer tres largos años fuera de Konoha, redimiendo sus pecados y observando el mundo con sus nuevos ojos, Sasuke finalmente regresa; sin embargo, las circunstancias lo obligan a salir nuevamente de su hogar. Sakura no soportará verlo marchar otra vez, pero antes de tomar una decisión, deberá conocer los sentimientos que guarda en silencio aquel reservado pelinegro.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación.

Este fanfiction participa en el reto: Una vez en diciembre, de la página Sasusaku **Eternal Love**

Aclaraciones: **Okaeri = Bienvenido a casa; Tadaima = Estoy en casa.**

Número de palabras: 4.992

 **One-shot**

.

.

.

 **TE QUIERO A MI LADO**

Pequeños copos de nieve caían inexorables al frío suelo, cubriendo todo de un impoluto blanco. Las calles abarrotadas de gente y los diferentes locales, que exhibían sus mercancías en la pacífica aldea de konoha, ofrecían un panorama de completa actividad y algarabía. Los adornos navideños relucían en cada hogar y la decoración externa se desplegaba por todos los caminos, siendo pruebas inequívocas de la alegre celebración que se realizaba ante las festividades de fin de año. La ansiada navidad. Las personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro realizando sus compras necesarias para esa noche y también, buscando los regalos ideales para compartir con amigos y familiares.

Una pelirrosa caminaba sin prisa por la creciente multitud, sus verdes ojos exploraban con curiosidad las diferentes tiendas a su alrededor. No se molestó en buscar algún presente para esa noche, pues ya lo tenía en sus manos, había anticipado su confección hace varios días. No sabía que podría gustarle a alguien de un carácter serio e inexpresivo, es más, dudaba de que algo lograra sorprenderlo. Sin embargo, había escrutado cada local hasta encontrar una solución. Sólo esperaba que, ese pequeño detalle, le agradara a aquel pelinegro. Siguió avanzando tranquilamente por las atestadas calles. La noche se acercaba vertiginosamente, y en unas cuantas horas debía reunirse con sus amigos para disfrutar de esa fecha tan importante.

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, la tranquilidad era palpable en el ambiente. A pesar de las innumerables pérdidas y las nefastas destrucciones, las personas habían logrado reponerse con el tiempo y durante esos tres años, se disfrutaba de una momentánea paz entre las cinco naciones. Sakura lo sabía muy bien y si miraba a su alrededor, podía distinguir claramente la alegría de cada individuo. Además, una de las causas de esa felicidad era el amor que reinaba por doquier. Todos sus amigos y compañeros experimentaban la agradable compañía de una pareja, en especial su mejor amigo, quien estaba felizmente casado. Todos, excepto ella. Ella y alguien más. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo al pensar en ese alguien; un pelinegro que, desde su llegada, mantenía una actitud reservada y cautelosa.

Sasuke, aquel pelinegro, había regresado a Konoha hace más de seis meses; después de su largo viaje de redención. En todo ese tiempo, ella había disfrutado de su compañía la mayoría de las veces, cuando compartían como el equipo 7, ya sea en misiones o salidas, o cuando paseaban por la aldea. Sakura nunca olvidaría ese día en que, luego de varios intentos por parte de ella para estar a su lado, él se acercó y le propuso dar un paseo. Desde esa vez, era normal verlos juntos; sin embargo, no había un trasfondo romántico como muchos pensaban, simplemente una amistad. Esas caminatas, algunas matutinas y otras nocturnas, algunas silenciosas y otras llenas de palabras, le daban un sentimiento esperanzador. Pero después de todo ese tiempo, se resignó a la idea de que jamás sucedería algo, no por parte de él. Aun así, era feliz de poder compartir una parte de su vida con su amigo.

Miró hacia el cielo vespertino, en ese momento, oscurecido por el invierno y, desde el fondo de su corazón, deseó que esa noche fuera diferente. Nunca se imaginó cuan distinta podría ser.

…..

Sasuke observó el cielo grisáceo por unos segundos y después, frunció el ceño. Rodeado de árboles y nieve, inmune al clima glacial y con su oscuro cabello alborotado por el viento, se encontraba vigilante ante cualquier suceso. El rinnegan apareció en su ojo izquierdo, el Mangekio Sharingan en el derecho, e inspeccionó a su alrededor con suma atención.

Estaba en las afueras de Konoha sobre una montaña de considerable altura que le permitía la vista de toda la aldea. La extraña sensación, que sintió en esa mañana, era el motivo de su atenta presencia en aquel lugar. En su viaje de redención había buscado 'algo' que le molestaba; no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero percibía la noción de peligro, y sin obtener resultados provechosos regresó a su antiguo hogar. Ahora, esa inquietud regresaba y con el mismo desenlace fútil ¿Qué era ese 'algo' que no podía ver y escapaba de sus ojos?

Con un suspiro de resignación, desactivó sus poderes oculares. Debía hablar con Kakashi, el actual Hokage, sólo por precaución. También le diría a Naruto, tal vez entre ambos lograrían encontrar una explicación. Se dirigió a la aldea para descansar un poco y comer algo, pues estaba cansado de permanecer todo el día en ese lugar sin conseguir nada. Además, pronto oscurecería, el ocaso estaba cerca. De pronto, recordó las palabras de una pelirrosa. Había olvidado por completo la reunión de esa noche para festejar la navidad entre amigos. La idea no le agradaba mucho; porque, simplemente, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos y tampoco a socializar con tantas personas. Hace muchos años que no disfrutaba de cualquier festividad. Sin embargo, iría, puesto que se lo había prometido a la chica. Esa situación se le antojó extraña. ¿Desde cuándo él cumplía una promesa que difería de misiones u objetivos?

Siguió caminando mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos. Varios meses atrás se resistía en volver a Konoha, pues sentía que los errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida eran imperdonables e imborrables. Su alma comprimida en el pasado lo asfixiaba innumerables veces; los actos llenos de odio hechos en su nombre lo atormentaban cada día, especialmente en las noches, cuando el silencio convertía en gritos sus recuerdos. A pesar del perdón de sus amigos, él sabía que sus acciones siempre quedarían grabadas en sus mentes sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. No obstante, había regresado por varios motivos, cada uno reflexionado durante su viaje de redención; primero, porque se había visto reflejado en varias personas que buscaban venganzas teñidas de odio, comprendiendo así, que no era el único quien había errado en su destino; segundo, porque el recuerdo de su hermano y su férrea voluntad de proteger a la aldea habían calado en sus objetivos; y tercero, porque, muy en el fondo de su interior, quería sentir el amor y la amistad que le ofrecían, reusando por fin la soledad. Sin embargo, había un límite, un simple y desconsolador pero.

Caminó por varios minutos más hasta que divisó las grandes puertas de la entrada. Inevitablemente, su mente recreó el día en que llegó a la aldea, cuando el verano se regocijaba entre los árboles y el atardecer pintaba de un suave dorado el cielo.

 _Con pasos lentos, se acercó a las puertas abiertas de Konoha. Los shinobis que vigilaban, inmediatamente anunciaron su llegada al Rokudaime. La noticia no tardó en extenderse y, mientras se dirigía a la torre Hokage, varias miradas curiosas se posaron en él, más las ignoró por completo. No obstante, sus oscuros ojos buscaban entre la multitud una cabellera rubia y rosa, pues sentía una creciente ansiedad por ver a sus amigos. Pasó frente al hospital y se detuvo por unos segundos. Su mente se debatía en entrar y buscar a cierta pelirrosa, pero rechazó al instante la idea. ¿Qué excusas tenía para hacer eso? Siguió su camino sin más distracciones, además, los curiosos ya no estaban a su alrededor. Cuando arribó a su destino y con nostalgia veía la estructura frente a él, se sorprendió al reconocer la figura que acababa de salir._

 _Sakura lo veía más que sorprendida; sus verdes ojos, abiertos de par en par, estaban absortos por la presencia frente a ella. Permaneció así por varios segundos y después, como si aún no pudiera creerlo, restregó con fuerza su rostro. Su expresión fue de mayor asombro al ver la misma imagen._

— _Sasuke-kun…_ — _susurró muy suave._

 _El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar su propio nombre. Era extraño lo que sentía, una mezcla de felicidad y añoranza, sólo con ver a la chica. Trató de recomponer su expresión de seriedad, acto seguido, recordó las palabras que había estado practicado por mucho tiempo, palabras que sentía de verdad; pero no logró articularlas._

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_ — _reaccionó por fin, y corrió a su encuentro._

 _El pelinegro se mantuvo estático y en segundos, sintió que Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente. Eso lo sorprendió aún más. ¿No se suponía que estaba preparado para afrontar eso?_

— _¡Volviste!_ — _Casi gritó_ —. _Sabía que regresarías..._

 _Se sintió culpable al recordar su obstinada decisión en no regresar; porque el largo tiempo que pasó en su viaje era, por una parte, para no flaquear en su determinación, pero terminó por cambiar de idea al último momento. Ahora, al escuchar las palabras de la chica, le hizo entender que ella guardaba celosamente las esperanzas de su regreso._

— _Sakura…_ — _nombró con su profunda voz. Joder ¿Por qué era difícil decir esa simple palabra? Había ensayado varias veces en su mente._

— _Sasuke-kun, okaeri_ — _dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus mejillas._

 _Eso lo descolocó por unos segundos. La expresión que ella había usado encajaba con perfección a lo que planeaba decir. Ahora, la dificultad para expresar sus palabras estaba en el olvido, pues ella había logrado facilitarlas._

— _Tadaima_ — _respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y con su único brazo, la rodeó por la cintura._

— _¡Sasuke! — se escuchó un grito desde la puerta_.

 _El mencionado levantó la mirada y encontró a un rubio que corría con una enorme sonrisa. Detrás de él, caminando con paciencia y sonriendo bajo su máscara, estaba Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage o simplemente, su sensei._

 _Por una extraña razón, se sintió completo y… absurdamente feliz. Había regresado a su hogar._

Interrumpió su recuerdo al escuchar el tremendo alboroto a su alrededor, y suspiró frustrado. Las calles de Konoha eran un tremendo caos, la multitud era desmedida y bulliciosa. Ahora, él debía caminar entre esa masa de cuerpos para llegar a su destino. Consideró la idea de saltar por los tejados, pero la rechazó; llegaría demasiado pronto si lo hacía. Así que, con una mueca de fastidio, retomó su andar.

La noche había llegado y con ella, las diferentes iluminaciones navideñas brillaban por doquier. La luna se encontraba ausente en el cielo nocturno, pues varias nubes invernales cubrían el firmamento, y la nieve seguía cayendo con la misma gracia de la tarde. Todo parecía muy tranquilo y en completo orden.

Sasuke se entretuvo observando a las personas, parecían muy felices comprando regalos o sólo divirtiéndose. Padres con sus hijos, grupos de amigos, parejas… nadie avanzaba en solitario por esas calles como él, pero sabía que pronto llegaría con sus camaradas. Eso era un gran cambio; porque gran parte de su vida, en esa fecha, había caminado sin rumbo y sin nadie que lo esperara.

…..

— ¡Hola, chicos! —saludó una alegre pelirrosa.

—Sakura-chan, por fin llegaste —contestó un rubio—. Ahora, sólo falta Sasuke.

— ¿No ha llegado Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó extrañada mirando a su alrededor.

—Siéntate, frentona, que ya debe estar en camino —aseguró una esbelta rubia mientras le ofrecía un lugar para sentarse.

Sakura tomó asiento y observó a los presentes. Sonrió emocionada, pues todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí. Naruto había reservado un lugar del Ichiraku Ramen ese mismo día, una mesa redonda y muy amplia para compartir entre todos. Miró en otras direcciones y vio a varios compañeros también reunidos. Esa noche sería perfecta.

— ¿El Hokage no vendrá? —preguntó interesada Temari.

—Yo lo invité —replicó Naruto enfurruñado—, pero dijo que estaba muy ocupado.

—Y si terminaba rápido, pasaría por aquí —agregó su esposa, Hinata.

—Oh, ya veo.

— ¿Cuándo podremos comer? —se quejó un chico de cabello castaño.

—Estamos esperando a Sasuke —justificó Shino.

— ¿Y si no viene? —volvió a protestar.

—Calma, Kiba. Él vendrá— aseguró Sakura.

Siguieron hablando de diversos temas mientras esperaban pacientes. Recordaron varias misiones que fueron divertidas o memorables, rieron por estupideces, y en medio de bromas se quejaron del Hokage actual.

Sakura participaba en la conversación, pero siempre desviaba su mirada hacia la puerta esperando que un pelinegro entrara por ahí. Él se lo había prometido, aun así, no podía evitar su creciente ansiedad. Contempló la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos, le dio un par de vueltas y se aseguró de que el mensaje era claro. ¿Qué haría si él no venía?

— ¡Sasuke por fin! —gritó Naruto entusiasmado.

—No seas escandaloso —protestó el aludido.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó e inmediatamente, escondió el regalo. Levantó su mirada y en efecto, él había llegado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le dedicó una sonrisa como saludo y él correspondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun, toma asiento con confianza —invitó Ino haciendo señas al único lugar disponible.

Sakura comprendió lo que su amiga había hecho. La miró incrédula, y ella le guiñó el ojo como respuesta. Finalmente, la pelirrosa le sonrió agradecida, y Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

—Ahora que estamos todos, ¡ordenemos la comida! —proclamó Naruto hambriento.

Los demás asintieron sin réplicas. Continuaron las charlas y las bromas, algunos se enfrascaban en una conversación, otros aprovechaban para reír un buen rato y 'otros', Naruto y Sasuke, discutían la mayor parte del tiempo. Sakura actuaba de mediadora cuando la situación lo requería. También disfrutó de la atención del azabache, pues él la miraba solícito a lo que decía y comentaba en varias ocasiones. Aunque la pelirrosa era quien más hablaba, él siempre permanecía observándola.

—Eso fue el anterior día —explicó la chica pensativa—. No corría riesgo alguno.

— ¿Descubriste el antídoto? —preguntó interesado.

—Sí, fue muy sencillo —sonrió orgullosa de sí misma y él también sonrió, imperceptible.

La velada trascurrió sin complicaciones, o bueno, algunos, completamente ebrios, causaron gran alboroto; pero sus inusuales comportamientos fueron vistos con diversión y burla. Minutos antes de la medianoche, varios partieron a sus hogares para terminar la celebración con sus familias, otros tomaron direcciones distintas en busca de entretenimiento.

—Bueno, yo creo que también debemos irnos ¿Verdad, Hinata? —La chica asintió comprendiendo las intenciones de su esposo.

—Que descansen —se despidió la ojiperla sonriendo.

Sakura devolvió el gesto y Sasuke se limitó a asentir.

—Teme, no seas aguafiestas y acompaña a Sakura-chan —dijo seriamente observando a ambos, después sonrió con picardía—. La noche aún es joven.

—Idiota —murmuró la chica viendo al rubio partir.

El azabache comenzó a caminar. Sakura sintió una desesperación en su interior. ¿Acaso pensaba irse así sin más? Apretó la pequeña caja mientras lo observaba. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se detuvo y viró su rostro para ver a la chica.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí— respondió, y corrió a su lado con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles de Konoha. La multitud había desaparecido en gran parte, sólo algunas parejas paseaban en la fría noche. La brisa helada alcanzó a la pelirrosa y se abrazó a sí misma para encontrar calor.

— ¿Tienes frio?

—Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun— aseguró la chica.

El pelinegro la observó por un momento, y una serie de pensamientos se desató en su mente. Conocía los sentimientos de Sakura; pero la duda permanecía en su interior, después de tantos años, ella podía haber cambiado de opinión. Las personas se cansan de esperar y buscan algo nuevo. Además, la culpa siempre estaba presente, cada vez que la miraba recordaba las numerosas ocasiones en que ella sufría por sus actos. Joder, había intentado matarla ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo a su lado si los recuerdos lo atormentaban? ¿Cómo podía amarla si sólo le causaba daño? Él no merecía su amor. Aunque ella lo había perdonado, sabía que no era suficiente para compensar todos los agravios causados. Ella merecía mucho más, no un desertor eximido de sus pecados. Alguien que la hiciera sonreír y no llorar.

—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó suavemente al tiempo que se detenía—, feliz navidad.

El aludido se sorprendió al verla. Con una hermosa sonrisa y un encantador sonrojo, le ofrecía una pequeña caja negra. Ella le estaba dando un presente y él… Si tenía dudas de merecer su amor, ahora le quedaba claro que no.

—Gracias —dijo aceptando el regalo.

—Espero que te guste… —murmuró muy bajo, y en el mismo tono agregó —: Y-yo quiero decirte que…

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Una gran explosión se vislumbró muy cerca de ellos, el atronador sonido interrumpió voraz el tranquilo silencio y el resplandor del fuego encendió abruptamente la oscura noche. La onda de choque los alcanzó en segundos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó al tiempo que se cubría.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? —preguntó desconcertado.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, pero la oscuridad fue interrumpida por las llamas. Sakura levantó su mirada y observó la espalda del pelinegro, estaba frente a ella, cubriéndola.

—Tenemos que averiguar —expresó decidida.

El azabache asintió, y ambos se dirigieron al lugar perjudicado.

—Fue en la entrada de Konoha —informó Sasuke con el poder de sus ojos activado, luego añadió—. Hay una extraña presencia.

Cuando llegaron al área, sintieron el calor abrasador de las llamas y observaron el percance de la explosión. Varios aldeanos salían de sus casas y huían horrorizados del incendio que, desafortunadamente, crecía y se expandía muy cerca de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, una figura se materializaba entre el fuego calcinante, como un espectro que resplandecía en medio de la noche.

El brillo del metal los alertó, numerosos objetos puntiagudos se dirigían hacia ellos. Sasuke, haciendo gala de su increíble rapidez, esgrimió su espada e impidió el ataque, cubriéndose a sí mismo y a la pelirrosa. Sintió la misma misteriosa sensación de esa mañana, pero con mayor intensidad.

—Atiende a los heridos, yo me ocuparé de él— expresó mientras miraba a la chica. Ella asintió.

El pelinegro atacó al individuo con rapidez y precisión, sin embargo, a pesar de que el filo de su espada lo atravesó tajante, éste se evaporó en sombras difusas. Desconcertado, sus ojos afilados lo buscaron a su alrededor, pero nada encontró. La extraña presencia había desaparecido.

…..

Varios ninjas, reunidos en la oficina del hokage, trataban de hallar una explicación a lo sucedido recientemente. El incendio fue controlado a los pocos minutos. Algunas viviendas fueron víctimas de las llamas incontrolables, afortunadamente, no hubo heridos de gravedad. Sasuke y Sakura relataron lo que lograron ver cuando llegaron al lugar, pues ellos fueron los primeros en presenciar el incidente. Los demás guardaron silencio considerando el problema. Pasada una hora, Kakashi recibió un mensaje urgente de los otros Kages informando sobre un suceso similar en sus aldeas.

—Konoha no fue el único lugar del atentado —explicó Kakashi con gran seriedad—. Las otras grandes aldeas ninjas enfrentaron el mismo acontecimiento, eso me comunicaron los Kages.

—El causante de esto quiere la atención de las cinco aldeas —opinó Naruto.

— ¿Un ninja renegado, tal vez?

—Sí, puede ser, Ino. Un ninja insatisfecho por lo ocurrido después de la guerra —apoyó su amiga, Sakura.

—Si es así, o es muy poderoso o muy insensato para tener de enemigo a los cinco kages — intervino Shikamaru con una mirada analítica.

—En todo caso, aún desconocemos muchas cosas. Debemos estar atentos por si ocurre otra complicación —finalizó el Hokage—. Pueden retirarse.

Los shinobis se dirigieron a sus hogares para descansar, no era muy adecuado seguir festejando después de aquel incidente. No obstante, el equipo 7 permaneció en la habitación, querían hablar personalmente con su sensei.

—Es la misma sensación —expresó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio—. He tratado de averiguar su procedencia estos últimos años, pero ha sido inútil.

Kakashi asintió pensativo, estaba enterado de eso, el azabache le había informado sobre esa situación apenas llegó a la aldea. Una presencia extraña que rondaba alrededor, desaparecía prolongadamente y aparecía por periodos cortos. De esa manera, era casi imposible descubrir su origen.

—Yo también logré sentirla —comunicó el rubio—, es una sensación perturbadora. Como sea, debemos investigar todo lo que podamos.

—He llegado a la sospecha de que, sea quien sea, puede estar viajando en dimensiones —señaló Sasuke impávido, luego agregó—: Eso explicaría las repentinas desapariciones.

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces el único que puede encontrar algo es…

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró Sakura sintiendo un vacío en su interior.

El aludido afirmó, comprendiendo su ineludible obligación.

—Es una responsabilidad para la aldea y también, para el mundo ninja —admitió el Hokage—. Si estás de acuerdo…

Naruto entendió sus palabras, e inmediatamente lo interrumpió.

— ¡Espera, Kakashi! ¿Eso significa que…?

— ¿Te volverás a ir de la aldea, Sasuke-kun? —Completó Sakura con un nudo en su garganta.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, expectantes. Aunque ya sabían la respuesta de antemano.

—La voluntad de proteger a tu pueblo y a su gente, en especial, a las personas que son importantes para ti —respondió el azabache con sus ojos cerrados—. Mantener la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarán, y cumplir su deber para conseguir orden… eso es lo que nos hace shinobis.

Kakashi asintió orgulloso, Naruto sonrió con nostalgia y Sakura… se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación; sentía que la tristeza le oprimía con fuerza el pecho, y las lágrimas, imposible de retenerlas por más tiempo, se deslizaron por su rostro. ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué Sasuke encontrara su camino alejado de la oscuridad? Debía estar feliz por él, pero no podía, sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Más bien, sentía una rabia con ella misma por ser tan egoísta. ¿Podía culpar al recalcitrante amor que sentía por él?

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en la puerta. Trató de oprimir la creciente desesperación en su pecho y la culpabilidad que siempre lo atormentaba, ¿acaso era un experto en lastimarla?

—Deberías hablar con ella antes de irte, Sasuke —sugirió el peligris, entendiendo la actitud de la chica.

—Y sé sincero con ella— añadió el rubio, consiente de los sentimientos de sus amigos—. Creo que ha soportado bastante, al igual que tú.

—Mañana me iré.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. No había nada más por hablar. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca podrán ser felices? — replicó hastiado.

—Todo depende de ellos, Naruto.

…..

El frio aire de invierno removió su oscura cabellera. Agradeció la gélida brisa de la noche para despejar sus pensamientos, no obstante, el efecto duró sólo unos minutos; pues no podía apartar de su mente a una pelirrosa. En ese momento, recordó el pequeño detalle que recibió por parte de ella, lo sacó con cuidado de su bolsillo, examinó su envoltura negra y lo abrió con interés. La sorpresa surcó su rostro. En el interior de la caja había una fina cadena de plata acompañada del símbolo Uchiha, no sólo eso, también encontró una corta nota con la suave caligrafía de la chica.

" _Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, pero podré entender tu silencio. Sólo sé feliz, Sasuke-kun._

 _Gracias por ser parte de mi vida._

 _Espero que te guste._

 _Sakura."_

Sasuke suspiró suavemente, el vaho de su respiración se perdió en la nevisca. Ella aún lo amaba, después de todo ese tiempo y de todo lo que hizo, seguía obstinadamente enamorada de él. Una sensación de tranquilidad se combinó con una efusiva felicidad, ¿por qué se sentía así? Temía la respuesta, pero, muy en el fondo, la conocía.

En esos tres largos años fuera de la aldea, logró reflexionar y comprender tantas cosas que antes no podía, una de ellas era el tema del amor. Cuando perdió a su hermano, también creyó perder la capacidad de amar; sin embargo, luego de su pelea con Naruto, se dio cuenta de que era él quien rehusaba ese sentimiento. Ahora bien, durante su viaje de redención, se cuestionó varias veces sobre qué sentía por Sakura. La conclusión a la que llegó era tan simple y clara, como los copos de nieve que caían sobre él. La amaba. ¿Por qué lo sabía? A pesar de desconocer por completo un amor distinto al de su familia, comprendía que el sentimiento hacia ella era tan diferente y único como nunca llegó a sentir. Además, dejando de lado la culpa y la gratitud hacia ella, quería verla feliz y protegerla hasta del peligro más insignificante, y por si fuera poco, también sentía que quería compartir su sobria existencia con ella. Sabía que él sería feliz a su lado, pero ¿y Sakura? En ese momento, la culpa hacía acto de presencia; le había causado mucho daño, y seguía haciéndolo como hace una hora. Por lo tanto, no podía corresponder a ese amor, pues no lograría darle esa felicidad que ella tanto merecía.

Sus manos tomaron con fuerza la cadena, después, la situó alrededor de su cuello con dificultad. Nunca había usado algo así. Miró su reflejo en el escaparate de al lado, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Debía recompensar ese detalle.

…..

Sakura, quien se mecía lentamente en uno de los columpios del parque, miraba distraída el atardecer invernal de aquel día. Intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa, y así olvidar todos los pensamientos que asaltaban en su mente. Después de llorar toda la noche y conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, había decidido pasear el resto de la tarde deseando encontrarse a cierto pelinegro; pero, para su mala suerte, no logró su objetivo. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar que Sasuke se marcharía sin despedirse. Por otro lado, él estaba guardando silencio, y ella con tristeza lo estaba aceptando, como lo había prometido en su carta.

La tarde caía rápidamente, y el frio se intensificó en el acto. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió a su casa sintiendo que sus esperanzas morían con el atardecer. Cuanto le dolía ese silencio, pero quizás… era lo mejor ¿no?

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caja entre sus sábanas. Extrañada, la tomó con delicadeza en sus manos y la detalló mientras la abría. Un grito de asombro escapó de sus labios. Una delgada cadena de plata relucía con el símbolo Uchiha, era diferente al que ella regaló, pues el emblema se veía un poco deteriorado. Encontró también, una corta nota, e inevitablemente su corazón se aceleró al leerla.

" _No puedo guardar silencio, mi corazón lo dice a gritos, pero es mejor así._

 _La cadena era de mi familia. Sé que la cuidarás mejor que yo._

 _Sé feliz, Sakura, olvida el pasado y vive._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Sasuke."_

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro sin reparo alguno. La felicidad que la inundó en ese momento era desbordante, no obstante, un terror agitó su alma al comprender mejor esas palabras. Además de corresponder a sus sentimientos, también era una despedida definitiva. Sasuke se iría de la aldea, y le pedía que fuera feliz… sin él. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Era algo imposible y absurdo de pensar. Tenía que hacer algo… pronto.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, y con una hermosa sonrisa salió de su habitación. Debía hablar con Kakashi, y después alistar su equipaje.

…..

La noche era tranquila, pero su mente, un completo caos. Sasuke caminaba sigilosamente hacia la salida de la aldea, nuevamente la abandonaba; sin embargo, sabía que esta vez sería con justa razón. No lo hacía por causas egoístas, sino, por su voluntad de protegerla.

Una figura, sentada en una banca bastante familiar, llamó su atención. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la reconoció. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—Sakura…

— ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirse de nuevo, Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó con suavidad mientras observaba un árbol cubierto de nieve.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba esperando. —Se levantó con agilidad y se acercó a él.

Sasuke observó la delgada cadena que llevaba en su cuello, al igual que Sakura logró ver la de él. Ella sonrió radiante.

—Creí despedirme en la carta.

—Esa no es la mejor manera de despedirse ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ¿cuál?

—No lo sé, no lo creo necesario ahora —admitió con sutileza, luego expresó decidida—: Iré contigo.

Sasuke la miró desconcertado.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi felicidad está contigo, Sasuke-kun. Tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida... sería lo mismo que estar sola —repitió las mismas palabras de esa noche, varios años atrás.

Él las recordó al instante. ¿Cómo olvidarlas? Ese recuerdo estaba adherido en su mente.

—Esta vez, no me quedaré para verte partir.

—No puedes… —cortó vacilante—. Yo… no puedo hacerte feliz. Toda mi vida te he hecho sufrir.

—Eso no es verdad. Así como lloré por ti, también reí y sonreí a tu lado.

—Más lágrimas que sonrisas.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que olvidara el pasado y fuera feliz —replicó la chica—. Eso mismo va para ti también. Olvida eso, Sasuke-kun, ya todo está perdonado. Ahora, concéntrate en ser feliz, porque eso igualmente es mi alegría.

El azabache no encontró palabras para responder; pero podía sentir que, finalmente en esa noche, terminaría por completo su larga soledad.

— ¿Estás completamente segura?

—Lo estoy, Sasuke-kun, porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Sasuke sintió que la lámina de hierro que cubría su corazón en todos esos años, se fundía ante sus palabras. Su mirada se suavizó, y en su rostro apareció una cálida sonrisa.

—Creo que… no puedo discutir contra eso.

— ¿Eso significa un sí? —Sus verdes ojos centellaron.

—Eso significa que… —Se acercó un poco más, situó su mano derecha en la cabellera rosa y apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Te quiero a mi lado, Sakura.

La chica sintió que su corazón pronto saldría de su pecho, sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rojo y sus ojos brillaron llenos de lágrimas. Con delicadeza, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de él.

—Lloro de felicidad —aclaró rápidamente—, para que no digas nada raro.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho mientras sus miradas se enfrentaban. La escasa distancia los envolvió en un cálido entorno, y el deseo de estar más cerca irrumpió anhelante. Sakura alzó su rostro y juntó sus labios con los de él, ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando el efecto del primer beso, uno verdadero. Las sensaciones que sintieron fueron indescriptibles.

— ¿Estás lista para marchar?

—Más que nunca.

Sasuke tomó su mano, y juntos atravesaron las grandes puertas de Konoha. Desde ese momento, sus sentimientos comenzarían a enlazarse con firmeza para nunca romperse, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola hermosas personas!

Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo One-shot sobre la partida de Sasuke y Sakura, lo hice con la intención de participar en un concurso Sasusaku, por eso les pido el grandísimo favor de ayudarme con sus comentarios. Uno de los votos será por el número de comentarios que tendrá la historia, así que les agradeceré en el alma que me dejen sus bellos reviews…

¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que me encanta leerlos y conocer sus opiniones. Esto es lo que mi loca mente se ha imaginado cuando Sasuke se fue otra vez de la aldea, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas… :D

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por su apoyo! Y gracias a la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love** por estas oportunidades de apoyar la lectura y la escritura :3


End file.
